Blossoming Catnip, Ascending Queen
by Snowthistle
Summary: Two sweeps have passed since Nepeta has seen majority of her friends, but she has kept in contact with a few, including her former flushed crush. Feferi is preparing for her coronation as Empress of Alternia, and Eridan suspects that something will prevent her from ruling her empire. Non-SGRUB AU.
1. Leonine

Chapter 1: Leonine

The night was cool and a light breeze blew across the land while the stars sparkled, and the pink and green moons of Alternia hung in the gravity of space. Lights turned on in the streets and in hives through a suburban area as trolls began to wake up and go about their nightly business. At the outskirts of the suburban area began the growth of blue trees with pink leaves where wild animals and lusii roamed. The olive eyes of one such lusus scanned the quiet forest for prey as she hunted for her darling charge still asleep at home. Usually the oliveblood would accompany her on a breakfast hunt, but she had stayed up past her coontime roleplaying with her friends and was currently sleeping in. She didn't mind both hunting alone and letting her charge sleep in, however, and continued to breathe in the scents of the forest. Her ears pricked at the sound of tiny, scrabbling paws crossing the forest floor, and a fat squeakbeast with three eyes hopped into view. It wasn't quite what she was wanting and really wouldn't be enough for either her or her charge to eat, but she supposed she could have it as part of her breakfast anyways.

Quietly, she lowered her massive feline body to the forest floor and focused on the fat morsel innocently nibbling away at a nut it had found among the pink leaves. Perfect. It wouldn't suspect a thing, and the breeze was blowing towards her instead of towards the squeakbeast. This would be a good start to an early night hunt. She pounced upon the unsuspecting rodent and delivered a swift bite to its spine. Her mouths watered as she picked up the lifeless squeakbeast in one of them and proceeded to look for more prey in the forest. Perhaps a giant hopbeast would do for the week's kill, and she and her charge had not eaten hopbeast in awhile. Now if only she could find one that was wild and not somebody's lusus then it would be perfect. She'd nearly delivered a killing bite to a poor brownblood's hopbeast lusus much to her chagrin.

After stuffing the squeakbeast into the mouth of the giant hopbeast she'd killed, she hoisted it onto her back as best as she could, using the trees around her to keep it centered. Her charge was surely awake right now or at least nearly awake, so she would need to get back to the cave soon. Meanwhile, a certain feline-loving troll was still asleep in her recuperacoon. Her olive eyes opened up and slowly adjusted to the cave lighting as she let out a huge yawn and stretched in a catlike manner. It appeared that her lusus was nowhere to be found, so she must've gone out hunting. Slowly, she reached over for the towel resting on a chair beside her recuperacoon and began wiping off the spoor slime still clinging to her. Afterwards, she crossed over to grab some fresh clothes out of the shelf-like holes in the wall and slipped out of the shirt she wore into the recuperacoon the other day.

A large presence filled the cave, and Nepeta turned around to see her lusus padding in with a giant hopbeast with an almost normal sized squeakbeast shoved into its mouth. She gladly heaved the hopbeast off of Pounce's back and onto the cave floor to begin preparing it for breakfast. Pounce settled herself behind her dear charge and began to wash one of her paws thoroughly as Nepeta worked on the hopbeast. She looked proudly at the girl sitting before her as she groomed her forelegs with thorough strokes of her tongue. It'd been nearly two and a half sweeps, and Nepeta had certainly changed a lot both physically and mentally. At one point during her sixth sweep, Nepeta had been able to keep in close contact with her twelve other friends and even met up with them whenever she felt like it. Of course, she'd always kept in contact with her lowerblooded friends Aradia and Tavros. Sometimes she kept in contact with that one weird troll named Sollux, but it was hardly ever those two alone.

The kind jadeblood Kanaya visited the cave since she lived out in the desert and did not want to trouble Nepeta by having her make the journey all the way to her hive, and the tealblood Terezi frequently visited Nepeta and vice versa. Occasionally, Nepeta and Pounce would journey over to Equius' hive with Pounce having to make a huge leap each time to make it over; Equius began constructing a bridge that would make it easier for the two to cross. None of the other highbloods visited, but Nepeta kept contact through group chats with other friends and roleplays. She did have the misfortune of running into a wounded Eridan one time and had to take care of the miserable seadweller, but she coped with having him in her cave and was a very menacing caretaker towards him. Sometimes she would venture over to Karkat's hive, but he never went to her hive. This was the same for each of the other trolls with their respective relationships to each other, and that all came to an end at one point save for the trolls with the closest relationships. Nobody really knew why, but communication amongst all twelve trolls had slowed down or came to a complete halt. Nepeta personally found herself corresponding with Feferi closely for a time period, but the young heiress was unable to visit due to her royal duties.

Nepeta didn't really mind living solitary-aside from her lusus- from other trolls since she didn't come in contact with that many trolls while living in the forest aside from other forest dwellers and the occasional highblood. She did keep in contact with Terezi, but their conversations were few and scattered. After all, the tealblood was obviously busy on adventures with her Scourge Sister Vriska. Pounce, Equius, and Feferi were able to keep her company during Terezi's absences via personal or online interaction, and she cherished those interactions. Lately, she'd been feeling as if something exciting was going to happen, but nothing different had happened in the past few nights. She certainly looked different herself, and she definitely enjoyed the change. Sometimes she grew her hair out long until it hindered her hunting and became unmanageable, so she would chop off her lengthy locks and dispose of the remains. Currently her hair was down to her calves and still damp with spoor slime, and she knew Pounce would be urging her to wash her hair soon; she could be so impatient on occasion.

Nepeta finished up breakfast with Pounce and thanked her for such a great catch by scratching behind her ears and underneath her neck area. Once she was done with that, she promptly stood up and walked out of the cave to make her way to the river to get the neon green gunk out of her hair. Maybe she would cut her hair soon, but she decided to wait a little longer for that and quickly sprinted for the length of water running through the forest as soon as she spotted it. Carefully, she waded into the water as she recalled too many times where she cut her feet or twisted an ankle for recklessly charging in. She spent a little while casually floating on her back before heading back to the cave to dry off and see if anyone was up for a good roleplay. After wrapping her hair in a towel to keep from dripping all over Pounce, Nepeta leaned against her lusus and brought out her tablet to see who was online. It appeared that a certain tyrianblooded heiress was online as well as a certain crabby, nubby horned troll.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

AC: :33 { *ac curtsies befur the young heiress*

AC: :33 { *she smiles politely and straightens up again and gr33ts the beautyifful seadweller* hello Feferi!

CC: 38D! *t)(e )(eiress is glad to sea t)(e lovely )(untress in )(er court again*

CC: *s)(e is in fact very -EXCITED to sea )(er oliveblooded frond* )(ello Nepeta!

CC: *t)(e )(eiress sits down on a pile of cus)(ions and beckons over t)(e dear )(untress for a c)(at*

AC: :33 { *ac acknowledges Her Young Highness' orders and walks over to the pile of cushions*

AC: :33 { *she politely asks if she may curl up in her lap*

CC: *the young )(eiress nods )(er )(ead and allows for the mighty )(untress to rest )(er )(ead in )(er lap* )(ow )(ave you been?

AC: *ac lets out a huge yawn exposing her fangs befur responding* I've b33n well!

CC: T)(at's good to hear! 38)

CC: )(ave you been up to anyt)(ing interesting lately?

AC: :33 { no not really

CC: 38O O)(?

AC: :33 { have you talked to any of our friends in awhile?

CC: 38( No, not reely. I've only talked to you and Eridan recently, but )(e's been so busy wit)( t)(ings lately. I miss )(im.

AC: :33 { :(( aww im sorry about that

AC: :33 { im sure youll get to talk to him soon!

CC: W)(at about you?

AC: :33 { i havent talked to many people in a long time

AC: :33 { i only talk to you, equius, and sometimes terezi

AC: :33 { she gets really busy on her escapades with vriska

CC: Reely? I thought Vriska was at sea with –Eridan.

AC: :33 { oh?

AC: :33 { purrhaps shes taken a break from her sea voyage then?

CC: 38O Probubbly!

CC: I wis)( I could visit you at your cave, but t)(e )(ig)(er ups keep saying that I absolutely )(ave to prepare for my coronation! Conc)(estly, it's so boring, and I just want to visit all my landwelling fronds again! We all used to be muc)( closer!

AC: :33 { i know right?

AC: :33 { :(( whatever happened to all of us?

CC: 38( I guess we all got busy wit)( personal stuff? I don't know. T)(at seems to farfetc)(ed to me. Glub.

AC: :33 { well one day well all be able to m33t together again

CC: GLUB! T)(AT'S RIGHT! 38D w)(en I'm crowned empress I can invite all eleven of you to my land castle, and we can catc)( up and stuff! It'll be great!

AC: :33 { that sounds like a lot of fun! ill be looking furward to it!

CC: Glub! T)(at sounds like a plan! 38( GLUB! I )(ave to go now and attend to some boring lessons! I )(ope we get to talk again soon! *t)(e young )(eiress apologizes for )(aving to leave so soon*

AC: :33 { aww!

AC: :33 { good luck on your lessons feferi! *ac waves goodbye until next time*

CC: 38D!

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

Nepeta removed the towel from her head and rubbed it all over her head and hair before tossing it into the hamper she had sitting in a corner of the cave. Pounce was calmly resting on the floor with her eyes half-open as she quietly watched her charge crossing the room. The huge feline heaved out a contented sigh as she stretched herself out even more. Nepeta checked her tablet again to see who was online and was disappointed to find that everyone else had logged off. _How boring! _She thought dolefully. Well, it appeared that she would have to entertain herself. With a wistful sigh, she walked down a small tunnel of her cave and into another small chamber where her multitudes of ships decorated the wall. She looked at one wall and fondly regarded ships that had come to fruition and those that did not. A smile came to her lips as she continued to look at each ship, and she slowly wandered over to a certain section and peered at one of the squares.

Oh yes, this was her absolute favorite ship, and she fondly treasured this ship in her heart. Of course it never happened, and she never told him how she felt and eventually got over her silly, wigglerish infatuation with him. She still liked him as a friend even if they weren't too close with each other, and she would never change the heart at the top of the square. Nepeta turned around, exited the chamber, and gave Pounce a good scratch behind the ears as she left the cave. It really was such a nice night outside, and the light of the Alternian moons illuminated the sky with their pink and green glow. Nepeta climbed nimbly over a huge boulder and surveyed her current surroundings. One path lead to Terezi's treehive, another went towards some other part of the forest, and the final lead out of the forest and to a rural area just before the nearest suburbs. She opted to go along the path leading to the rural area and the suburbs.

This area would be scattered with maybe two to four hives spread out far from each other, and a few trees dotted the grassy terrain. Nepeta navigated her way through the forest and collected twigs, leaves, and dirt in her hair along the way. Pounce would then take the liberty to clean Nepeta herself or nudge her to the river before letting her in. They may live in the forest, but Pounce was not going to allow her charge to stay dirty for very long. Nepeta giggled to herself at this thought and eventually made her way out of the forest and set foot on lush grass. She observed her surroundings to make sure that there were no hostile trolls or lusii in the area and resumed her walk. Music filled the air as one of the rural residents sat on the porch strumming a guitar beside a huge nut creature with three eyes quietly watching the area. Nepeta waved as she walked past, and the maroonblooded troll smiled politely in return.

As she came closer to the suburban area, she wondered why she didn't come around here that often. She really only went to the general store and convenience store located near the end of the suburbs. Come to think of it, she felt like going there right now to pick up a few things for home. A fellow oliveblood waved in greeting from where she stood behind a checkout counter while her yellowblooded co-worker leaned unenthusiastically against the backside. Nepeta waved back before heading to the book and magazine area to find something to read. It took her a few minutes of searching until she decided on a romance novel, and she realized that she absolutely needed Oreos to go along with her new selection. Quickly, she found the snacks aisle, took three packages of Oreos to go, and grabbed a box of tea leaves once she remembered that she was running low; a jug of milk was also added to her cargo. She was finally satisfied with her items and checked them out at the counter as she began to head home.

On the way back, she passed by Karkat's hive and curiously peered at the bright red banners decorating the exterior of his hive. She was going to leave afterwards until the door burst open and a distressed looking Crabdad came out screeching and flailing his limbs wildly. Something about his demeanor told her that something was wrong and that it wasn't him getting frustrated over a quarrel with Karkat. It was such a shame that she couldn't understand him, but she wasn't about to leave him alone when he looked so distressed. She peered behind him momentarily for any sign of Karkat or immediate danger and saw nothing. Stashing away her groceries in her fetch modus for the time being, she turned her attention back to the large, screeching lusus who showed no signs of calming down as he thrashed about madly. Nepeta decided that he would need to lead the way in order for her to find out what was going on instead of trying to decipher his screeching or even go through a game of charades. Since he was larger than her and was able to cover more ground with his longer limbs, he offered to let her ride on his back by crouching down for her to climb on.

She nodded and carefully mounted his back being mindful of the sharp spines sticking out of his exoskeleton. Crabdad made sure that Nepeta was secure and proceeded to walk out of the suburbs and across the rural area back into the forest. Nepeta scanned the forest for any sign of Karkat as she hopped off Crabdad's back once they were in. The two carefully scented the air and wandered around a bit until Nepeta finally spotted some fresh blood. It was the most unusual shade of blood that she'd ever seen in her entire life. The hue was such a vibrant red that was even brighter than most of the wild animals she'd hunted and even Aradia's blood color. Was this Karkat's blood then? Blood this brightly colored was definitely a sign of abnormality. This meant that he had a reason for typing in all gray like he usually did, but she had no time to be gazing in curiosity at his unusual shade. Karkat could be seriously injured and poor Crabdad was worried about him.

She looked around to see where else the blood was coming from and walked in that direction. It appeared that some type of strife had taken place here as evidenced by Karkat's brightly colored blood splattering the trees and ground, darker red blood mixing with that, and damaged bushes from the conflict. He must've been attacked by a wild animal since there were claws marks scoring the trees and paw prints in the earth. Tufts of fur appeared here and there, and Nepeta eventually came to a cliff where the trail of blood began to curve downwards. She carefully peered over the edge and saw a hopefully just knocked out Karkat sprawled across some rocks bleeding out. Crabdad screeched in horror and blundered his way down to where Karkat lay while Nepeta followed behind, hopping from boulder to boulder. She crouched beside him and carefully inspected him for major wounds and any broken bones before moving him; his pulse was still beating and there were no broken bones.

Carefully, Nepeta scooped him up in her arms and gingerly cradled his head against her chest as she began to walking out of the rocky area. Hopefully she wouldn't run into trouble with any higher bloods wandering through the forest because she knew Karkat would be in grave danger if he'd been found out. She would have to make time to clean up this blood as best as she could to hide the fact that he'd been there at all. Crabdad followed behind her and had settled down from his freak out earlier. Nepeta returned to the cave and greeted Pounce de Leon as she carried Karkat over to a pile of pelts and gently laid him down. Pounce affectionately rubbed against Nepeta in greeting and did the same to Crabdad who reached down to pet her head. Nepeta tended to Karkat's wounds while the two lusii interacted with one another at the other end of the cave.

Once she was finished tending to his wounds, she carried him to her recuperacoon and made sure to make him comfortable. After she was satisfied, she grabbed a few things to start cleaning up the blood in the forest. She sincerely hoped that no one would catch her scrubbing trees because that would make for a really awkward situation that she did not want to explain. It was almost an hour past her normal lunchtime when she finished cleaning and covering up the scents, but she didn't really care about that. Karkat was still passed out in her recuperacoon when she returned, and she decided that was a good thing as she grabbed some meat from the special refrigerator Equius made for her to use in her cave. An hour passed as Nepeta finished up cooking lunch for herself and Karkat, and Karkat finally stirred from his sleep. Nepeta walked over to the recuperacoon as she took off the apron Kanaya made for her and stood over the sleepy troll. It took him a few seconds to wake up and realize where he was, and his eyes went wide as he recalled what had happened to him.

"Oh! I- It's not what it looks like!" He stammered out.

Nepeta smiled and tilted her head to the side as she watched him try to speak.

"Okay it is what it looks like, and I won't blame you for killing me," He said, defeated.

"Ac has no idea what Karkat is babbling on about. She would've killed him on the spot if that was the case instead of taking him back to her hive and tending to his wounds," she narrated in attempts to calm his nerves.

"You- You're not going to kill me?"

"Karkat, you're ridiculous! You know I don't care about blood colors unless it's mandatory! Besides, you're my friend, and I couldn't do that to a friend unless it was out of self-defense!" she assured him.

He sighed with relief," Well, that's a huge weight lifted from my mutant shoulders."

"Oh shush you need to stop that. I made lunch while you were sleeping in my recuperacoon!" she announced.

"You did? You didn't have to do-"

She put a finger to his lips," Shh I did it because I wanted to help you! Don't let my hard work go all to waste!"

"Sorry, I should be more grateful instead of complaining about how you spend your time with me."

Nepeta turned around to grab what she'd made for lunch and served it on two plates for her and Karkat. A loud growling noise sounded behind her, and she turned to see a blushing Karkat embarrassed from his noisy stomach. She giggled and was glad to know that he was hungry as she tossed a towel at him and pulled over the wooden table sitting in the corner and two chairs. Karkat caught the towel and began cleaning up the spoor slime covering his body before walking over to join Nepeta at the table. To be honest, he was half-expecting her to serve him raw meat-which wouldn't have been_ too_ bad even though most trolls preferred cooked meat- and decided that he probably would've eaten whatever she served him within reason; he'd had a small breakfast. On his plate were some antlerbeast meat, rice, peas, and fish. Nepeta had certainly done a great job in making lunch, and he began to eat.

The two finished up lunch after a little while, and Nepeta sat him down again to check on his dressings which were neon green from the spoor slime. He sat in silence but couldn't help glancing over at Nepeta since he hadn't seen her in such a long time. Her horns were bigger and a little sharper than they were before, she'd grown out her hair again, and he knew her chest was much smaller the last time he saw her. He flushed and brought his gaze back up to her face as she continued to tend to him. She seemed not to notice, and he was grateful for that or else he'd have to deal with giving her an awkward explanation. He only wanted to see how much she'd changed over the last two sweeps, so surely she wouldn't have been too angry with him for looking. She appeared to deliberate over his bandages for a few moments and finally stood to grab a fresh change for him, and he couldn't help but look at her retreating form to get a full perspective of how much she changed. Quickly, he looked away before she could catch him staring at her from behind and kept quiet about her.

"Did you get a nice look?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Sorry! I wasn't trying to be a pervert or anything creepy like that!" he stammered.

She snickered," I know you didn't have any ill intentions. I'm just teasing you a little bit."

"It's just been so long since the last time you came over to my hive, and I'm not just talking a few weeks or a few months. You just stopped coming over to my hive all of a sudden," he explained.

She nodded,"I don't know what happened. Fur some reason I just didn't feel like interacting with anyone fur awhile, and I'm not entirely sure what came over me. I do miss seeing you all though."

"Have you been in contact with anyone lately besides Equius?"

"I roleplay and stuff with Feferi over Trollian and sometimes Terezi, but Terezi's been caught up with her own things lately."

"I was probably contributing to that."

"You're still seeing her?"

"Yeah, it's complicated."

"Pfft, wow so mysterious. "

"What?"

She smiled and finished putting on his new bandages," You haven't changed a single bit, Karkat."

"I'm sorry but have you seen these rock hard abs?" he gestured to his abdominal area.

She poked him in the ribcage which caused him to jump and nearly fall off the chair.

"I meant in purrsonality!" she laughed.

"Well it seems that you haven't changed either, cat girl."

"Not really! How've you been?"

"Aside from being cliff stomped by an angry wild animal for accidentally stepping on its tail and passing out on the rocks in my disgusting, candy red mutantblood? I've been fine."

Nepeta purred," That's good. How'd you end up getting 'cliff stomped' by a wild animal anyways?"

"I was on my way back from Terezi's hive, and I just stepped on its tail without knowing it. The next thing I knew, I was being chased after by this huge barkfiend and was promptly cliff stomped onto those rocks."

"Thank goodness I went into the suburbs when I did or else Crabdad would've never alerted me about you! You could've died down there by the barkfiend or even worse!"

"I know."

"Um…it's been awhile since I've seen you, so I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me befur you went back to your hive with Crabdad."

"You get electricity out here?"

"Yeah, I've got it in a way. I have Equius to thank fur that!"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay for a little longer. Plus, everything hurts, and I'm not in the mood for traveling right now even back to my hive."

"Oh then why don't you just stay fur the day then?"

"Are you sure about that? You don't have to do that for me. I can just watch a movie with you and be on my crabby way."

She brought her hands up to his face and squished his cheeks," Oh you're such a grumpypuss! You know I don't mind having to deal with you and your purrpetual crabbiness!"

"Would you please stop squishing my cheeks?"

Nepeta removed her hands from his face and moved the table back into the corner, and Karkat slowly stood from the chair and pushed it back with the others. Pounce was curled up on a pelt watching her charge beside Crabdad as the two trolls went about the hive preparing to watch some movies. She swished her tail from side to side and blinked slowly as she observed her charge pulling pelts into a pile and some pillows for maximum comfort while watching movies. There was something that she really liked about having the Vantas boy over at the hive, but she wasn't sure what it was. It might've been the fact that he'd been the one to occupy Nepeta's thoughts and make her happy to think about him. Although, those thoughts seemed to have been tamed over the past two sweeps and slowed to a complete stop, so she wondered if her charge still had a crush on him. Even if she didn't have feelings for him anymore, the Vantas boy still seemed to make Nepeta happy with his presence which Pounce appreciated.

Eventually the Alternian sun began to rise while the pink and green moons began to sink below the horizon, and Pounce dragged the curtain by the entrance to block any rays of sunlight from coming into the cave. Crabdad had fallen asleep as well as Nepeta who was leaning against Karkat as their last movie was still going on. Karkat was nodding off himself but strained to keep himself awake to finish up the remainder of the movie before falling asleep. Pounce allowed him to do so then gently nudged the movie player out of his lap and out of the way of his vicinity so it wouldn't get knocked over. She gently nuzzled Nepeta's face and did the same to Karkat then retreated to the center of the cave to go to sleep. The day passed on in silence as the two trolls and their respective lusii slept in the red rock cave. Night rose once again as the Alternian moons made themselves visible and the sun no longer blazed across the sky.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Nepeta sang as she shook Karkat awake.

"Mm…five more minutes Kanaya…" Karkat mumbled sleepily.

"Karkat Vantas, I am in no way a classy-but-secretly-dorky-fashionista-rainbowdrinker-jadeblood!"

Karkat opened his eyes and turned his gaze to the beaming oliveblood straddling his torso.

"Get your roleplaying, cat rear off my torso, Nepeta."

She leaned in very close to his head and whispered," Get out of bed you nerd."

"NEPETA!"

"KARKAT!"

"OFF!"

"OUT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I AM NOT PLAYING THIS GAME WITH YOU, LEIJON!"

"OH YES YOU ARE MR. VANTAS!"

She proceeded to burst out laughing at this ridiculousness and crawled off of him so he could sit up properly. This girl indeed had not changed a single bit since the last time he'd seen her which had been ages ago. Nepeta purred excitedly and gave him a light peck on the forehead before standing up to get breakfast started. Karkat raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm but supposed she was just really excited to see him again. After all, her first encounter with him after such a long time was him lying in a pool of his own disgustingly bright mutant blood splayed ungracefully across some huge boulders like a worthless loser. He frowned at this negative assessment of himself and decided that he should at least attempt to stop being so grumpy for once. Sure, Nepeta didn't mind his usually cantankerous nature, but he decided to lighten up a bit after not seeing her in forever. It wasn't entirely fair for him to be acting like this after she'd saved his life, and Kanaya would surely be very disappointed in him.

Nepeta finished up with cooking after awhile and set the table for the two of them. Karkat rose slowly from where he sat upon the pile of pelts and walked over to the table cautiously. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain of his injuries started searing through his body, and Nepeta rushed over to help him. She eased him down carefully and stood beside him for a few moments until he opened his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Every part of his body hurt and throbbed at the same time and he immediately regretted bothering to move at all. Nepeta gently ruffled his hair and held his hand to assure him that she was there to help him out. He didn't want to worry her too much and have her fuss over him, so he did his best to relax and not think about his injuries. She lingered by his side for a few more moments and finally decided to sit down across from him and start eating. Every now and then, she would glance up to see if he was doing alright, and he appeared to be capable to eat without looking like he was in pain.

He really wasn't fooling her about feeling better because she knew he was in a lot of pain at the moment. It probably wouldn't be best for him to go back home until he had healed up some more. She knew that she'd probably have to get those rom coms fired up for him to watch while she went about her business. As much as she loved watching those movies and spending time with Karkat, Nepeta also wanted to get outside for some fresh air or even talk to other trolls if she saw any. He would be fine in the cave as long as Pounce and Crabdad were there, and she could alternate with Pounce if her lusus was getting antsy for having to stay inside all day. Breakfast went by quickly with Nepeta clearing the table and gently scooping up Karkat into her arms to bring him back to the pile of pelts. He seemed to be a bit embarrassed at having to be carried, but she wasn't going to let him walk back over until he was feeling better. There was no need to be embarrassed anyways because no one was watching, and she'd carried Equius, Pounce, Terezi, and even Eridan that one time he got severely injured and crawled to her hive even though she would've rather had him drag himself inside. She grabbed her stack of rom coms and some movies of other genres just in case and brought them over with the DVD player.

"Will you be okay if I leave you here with Pounce and Crabdad? I just need some time outside, but I can stay here a little longer if you want," she offered.

"No, go ahead and get some fresh air. I'll be fine in here as long as nobody comes in and tries to murder me for watching movies," he assured her.

She laughed and stood up," Okay! I'll see you in a few hours then! Try not to set anything on fire while I'm gone!"

"I won't."

"I mean it. I don't want anything getting set on fire."

"What am I going to start a fire with?!"

"The DVD player could burst into flames out of anger."

"What?!"

"I'll see you at lunch, Karkat!" she called out as she left the cave.

"NEPETA, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" he shouted after her.

It was always entertaining to have Karkat Vantas over to her cave.

oOoOoOo

"She's not fit for the job in my opinion," said a male voice in the darkness of a room.

A candle was lit and radiated some light as it was set upon a circular table.

"What do you think we're working towards? We already know this to be true," a female voice replied sharply.

"How are we to deal with her colleagues?" questioned a male with the voice of a tenor.

"They're scattered across Alternia. There's no way they'd be able to interfere. Besides, we can make good usage of that blueblood and the indigoblood," a higher pitched female voice explained.

"What about that boy?" asked the first male voice.

"All we need to do is make sure he is completely in the dark about our plans as with everybody else. There's a reason why we're meeting down here in the first place. How can he squeal if he knows nothing about this? We all know about his loyalty to her, so we just have to make sure he does not catch wind of anything that we're planning," explained the male tenor.

"We have another thing that could endanger our plans," reminded the higher pitched female.

The first female laughed," He doesn't have any power against us at all. That boy is a minor threat compared to the rest of them, and he knows his place. There's no need to fear him."

"Surely we use him as well if need be?" inquired the tenor.

"Of course! There's nothing holding us back from that," she replied.

"Ahh it's great to be back with the opportunity to be in charge for once," said the first male.

"Meeting adjourned," announced the first female.

The candle was blown out as the group filed out of the underground room and stealthily made their way onto the surface. All was quiet and no one else was around to witness the cloaked members gliding across the land in silence. No troll would be allowed to spot them, or else their cover would be blown wide open.

* * *

Notes:

-I tried to stay more on par with Nepeta's quirk this time

-Trolls will have outfit changes but will be in accordance to their respective castes on the hemospectrum

**Edit 5/30/16:** Minor edits such as re-wording or tense changes for consistency


	2. Piscine

Chapter 2: Piscine

Normally she wouldn't mind focusing on her lessons, but she couldn't help letting her mind wander away from Alternian history at the moment. She longed to see all of her friends after two sweeps, but her duties to the throne came first as she was preparing to become empress. If only her coronation would just come faster and let her see all her friends again. Luckily, Eridan was returning to the castle after such a long absence to help her prepare and relax. No, he hadn't been gone for two sweeps, but he'd still been gone for at least one sweep which was just as agonizing. Yes, he'd kept in contact with her, but Trollian and webcam interaction just wasn't as good as physical interaction. It was strange really how everyone had been much closer before and suddenly dropped most or all communication with each other, but she supposed it had to do with everyone dealing with growing up and living their own lives. There was nothing wrong with that, but she didn't see why everyone had to stop talking to each other just because they were all growing up.

It was lonely as it was being the Heiress as well as a seadweller. Eridan was great company as a fellow seadweller, but she still missed her landdwelling friends and wished they could visit more often. Of course that's hard to do when one lives under the sea, but they could've gone to visit her in her land castle during the colder seasons when the waters became unbearable to swim in for long periods of time. Another annoyance that had been going on for awhile was the constant need for her to be doing lessons and being kept inside the castle. She was going stir crazy from not being allowed outside and had blown up on people more than once. She didn't mean to do so, but her higher ups were being quite obnoxious about her preparation to become Empress. There was nothing wrong with what she was learning because a lot of it was actually very interesting, but she was hoping to be able to engage a bit more in hands-on experiences because she knew she would have to do that once she became Empress. She certainly wasn't going to be sitting on her throne the entire time not being able to do any work herself.

"Your Highness!" The middle-aged teacher shouted, jerking Feferi out of her thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Can you please repeat to me what I've just said?" She requested in irritation.

Feferi sighed," No, I cannot because I was not paying attention."

"Indeed you cannot do so because you have your head in the clouds," she reprimanded Feferi sternly," I know you think you know everything there is to know about Alternian history and how to become an Empress, but you simply do not know everything. Even I do not know everything, but you need to pay attention to what I am telling you because you need to be prepared. You cannot become Empress without knowing a certain amount of history, so please do well to pay attention to your lessons."

Feferi groaned," No! No, I refuse to do so, and what a ridiculous thing for you to assume of me! I _know_ I don't know everything about history or becoming Empress, but what I _do _know is that I can't take this anymore! I've been trying to pay attention to my lessons and all, but none of you are giving me any decent breaks! I need some time outside of the castle instead of being cooped up like an animal! I need freedom! I know all this stuff is important, and I'd be happy to learn if you'd just give me a chance to take some long breaks instead of forcing me to learn lessons from the moment I wake up to the moment I go to sleep! I barely even remember what I had for lunch yesterday, and I refuse to sit here for another minute!"

With that being said, she stormed out of the room and made her way to the front doors of the castle. The guards attempted to stop her, but Feferi gave them her most terrifying glare which caused them to back off. She had no idea if her teacher was following her, but she knew that she needed to get away quickly. Luckily, she made it out of the castle with no more resistance, and her teacher appeared not to be following her. Nonetheless, she made it her goal to get away from the castle and maybe visit someone. Eridan hadn't told her when he was returning from his trip, but she decided to go to his hive anyways. After awhile of swimming, she surfaced to check where she was and saw a familiar ship hive wrecked on a sandbar in the distance. A smile bloomed across her face, and she enthusiastically tore through the water to reach it.

As Feferi made her way onto the sandbar, she heard some frustrated whinnying and a familiar male voice shouting angrily back at the whinnying. Maybe he had intended to surprise her by coming to the castle without telling her? Well, his plans would be ruined since she was going to be the one surprising him in his own hive. She tiptoed quietly into the hive and looked around cautiously for Eridan or his lusus. No one was in sight, so she was safe for now as she navigated the hive to find Eridan. A white mass smacked into her, and she jumped when she found Eridan's lusus floating before her. He nuzzled her face affectionately and angled his head in the direction that Eridan was in before making his way past her. Feferi smiled in gratitude as she made her way into Eridan's respiteblock. The violetblooded seadweller sat in the corner of his room with his back turned to the door and some books scattered on the floor.

Slowly, she tiptoed over and hovered above him. He appeared to have sensed that someone was behind him, so she immediately dove and tackled him. Eridan was surprised and immediately brought his arms up to his attacker until he realized who was hugging him. A relieved sigh flowed out of his lips as he hugged Feferi tightly. Feferi giggled as she realized her hair was everywhere and probably in his mouth as usual, but he made no comment to her for a few moments as they lay on the floor. Normally he would be spitting, sputtering, and complaining about her hair getting everywhere, but this time he was silent and probably too exhausted from his trip to make any comment. She felt his fingers gently threading their way through her long, curly locks.

"How are you?" She asked enthusiastically.

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired from the return trip," he murmured.

Feferi crawled off and brought her hair behind her back, so it wouldn't be all over Eridan.

"When were you going to tell me that you were back?"

He yawned," I was going to come over tomorrow, but I guess that's a little messed up now huh?"

"Hee hee! Saury aboat that! I was just reely tired of my lessons, and I wasn't getting any good breaks! It was driving me nuts! I needed to get out of there, so I just came to the first place I could think of. I was just going to hang around here for a few days until I was ready to come back, and it looks like I found you back home!"

He smiled," Well that's good to know. Have they really been forcing you to stay cooped up in your own home?"

"Yes, it's ridiculous! I know it's important and all because I'm to be crowned Empress soon, but I at least deserve a break! I've been paying attention like I should, so I don't see why I can't deserve some time off!"

"You have every right to be angry with the way they're treating you like that. It's not like you're slacking or anythin'," he agreed with her.

She sighed," I know we've all grown apart lately, but I wish things could be like they used to. Everyone is so busy with their own lives, and we were all so much closer than we are now."

"I know I feel the same way."

"So Nepeta told me you came over to her hive for a little while because you were injured," she grinned.

"Okay in my defense, Vriska was the one who decided to attack that cholerbear and blame it on me! I couldn't get to my crosshairs in time and ended up having to crawl through the forest for nearly an hour after I got attacked, so I was lucky to have found her cave," he explained.

"She said you were giving her trouble, Mr. Grumpy Gills!"

"Well I am a seadweller and therefore much higher than she is!"

"Oh you know she doesn't care about that stuff! Besides, you shouldn't be acting like that towards people who are trying to make you feel better!"

He groaned," Feeeeeeeeef!"

"Don't you 'Feeeeeeeef' me!"

He cracked a smile," You haven't changed one bit."

She kissed his forehead," I don't intend to!"

He exhaled slowly, "You can hang around or whatever, but I'm going to sleep right now."

She nodded," Sounds good! I'll be sure to keep quiet for you!"

Feferi gave him one last hug before leaving his hivestem to allow him to sleep. Eridan stretched and allowed his back to pop a little then stood and walked over to his recuperacoon. He removed most of his clothing articles and entered the recuperacoon wearing a pair of pants. Feferi casually lounged on the couch in the living room and stared up at the ceiling. There wasn't much to look at aside from the lights installed at the top, and Eridan didn't hang anything particularly interesting above the ground. Eridan's lusus returned from wherever he'd gone off to and hovered beside the couch to peer at Feferi. The young empress-to-be smiled and reached up to stroke his snout and he slowly closed his eyes as she did so.

She must've fallen asleep, for she awoke to a sea of pitch black and the faint outline of gigantic tentacles. The whispers of the horrorterrors reached her ears as she began to walk around. A secondary method to reaching Gl'bgolyb was through dreams, and she did not have many daymares due to finding her lusus most of the time. White tentacles began to appear in the distance, and Feferi floated from where she stood and made her way over to them. A quiet song gently floated out of Gl'bgolyb's beak and brushed past her ears; it was a lullaby for her. A single white tentacle gently wrapped around Feferi's torso and swiftly pulled her in until she met Gl'bgolyb face to face. The white horrorterror's song was a little louder now, but it still retained its calm, soothing melody. Feferi sighed peacefully and lay against her lusus' huge beak while pressing her forehead to the slimy skin.

Feferi did not suffer any daymares while she was securely wrapped in the embrace of her lusus. She giggled while Gl'bgolyb continued singing and bubbles quietly floated by, brushing past her face and dark curls. Tentacles gracefully threaded through her hair, cupped her face, and gripped her securely around her small form. A strange feeling overcame Feferi that nagged at the edges of her mind, but she saw nothing when she looked around at her surroundings. However, she was quick to assume there was nothing there until she turned to her right.

A young troll with blank, white eyes stood before her clad in black and Tyrian purple attire. She was an heiress, perhaps murdered by Her Imperious Condescension or maybe even from before the Condesce ever conducted her reign over Alternia. Either way, there was the ghost of a young heiress standing amongst the tentacles of Gl'bgolyb. Feferi tilted her head to the side in curiosity as the dead heiress reached a hand out to her. Slowly, Feferi placed her hand in the dead heiress' palm, and she was suddenly whisked away from the comfort of Gl'bgolyb's tentacles and thrust into a daymare. The dead heiress was gone, but Feferi remained in the daymare and flinched at the loud, grating noises violating her eardrums. Her Tyrian spattered gray eyes opened to see the uninteresting ceiling, and she felt the wooden floorboards of the sunken ship underneath her; she must've fallen off the couch.

Eridan's seahorse lusus was nowhere to be found, but she could hear the faint snoring from Eridan himself coming from the other respiteblock. Feferi sighed and rubbed her arms as a slight chill sped through her body and dissipated into nothingness. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened after the dead heiress pulled her into a daymare, but she decided it was best not to think about it. A brief glance at one of the portholes told her it was daytime and, therefore, too hot and dangerous to be outside. However, if Eridan was lacking things in his hive, she would need to go out soon. At the moment, she went to go check on her sleeping companion.

The violet seadweller slept peacefully in his recuperacoon, completely knocked out. Feferi quietly walked over as Eridan's snoring increased in sound at intervals. She smiled calmly as she took in his serene expression which he rarely ever showed aside from sleeping. With a sigh, she also wished he would smile more because he was always walking around with narrowed eyes, scowling at everything that moved. Feferi leaned down to kiss Eridan on the cheek before leaving his respiteblock once more to grab something to eat. Due to his long absence from his hive, there wasn't much in the fridge because there was no reason to restock the fridge if he was going to be gone for extended periods of time. Feferi closed the fridge and decided to go shopping since Eridan was finished with his trip and wouldn't be leaving for another one any time soon.

In case anyone from the castle was looking for her, she decided to wear a disguise. Surely, guards hadn't been sent out, or else she would've been discovered already. However, she wasn't going to take any chances and grabbed one of Eridan's hooded cloaks that he didn't wear as often as he wore his capes. He was taller than she was, but she didn't think he'd mind if she grabbed a pair of pants and a sweater to wear. As for her eyes, she didn't think the hood would be able to completely conceal the noticeable fuchsia. Luckily for her, she found a pair of shades in one of Eridan's drawers and put them on. She was pleased to find that they were dark enough to hide her eye color without limiting her visibility. After getting rid of her circlet and jewelry, Feferi changed her shoes before heading out into town.

Eridan's clothes also kept her skin safe from the harsh, Alternian sun beating upon the quiet landscape. Feferi remained in the water until she came to shore and noticed the sun hovering just above the horizon. It was almost night once more, but she'd still have to keep her disguise on to avoid being discovered. The Alternian moons were slowly making their way into the sky as Feferi casually strolled through the nearest town. She hoped her clothes wouldn't draw any attention to her. All that needed to be known about her was that she was a seadweller running a few errands. She grabbed things that she knew Eridan liked to eat as well as things for herself and piled them together in a cart. It was strange to see trolls only around her age and younger due to Her Imperious Condescension sending off all the adult trolls off of Alternia during her reign. Though she was a great and powerful empress, her interstellar activities took her far from Alternia until she lost contact with Gl'bgolyb.

Feferi would've challenged the Empress once she became of age, but the Empress had not returned to Alternia for sweeps. Thus, Feferi became wholly eligible for the throne with no competition until the next Heiress hatched and became of age. Since Her Imperious Condescension was no longer in power, barring her return, there was no need for anymore adults to be shipped off Alternia. Only a few generations had been shipped off after Her Imperious Condescension's absence, but the cycle stopped with Feferi's generation. There was only one group of trolls that were close in age to Her Imperious Condescension that returned to Alternia for the sole purpose of educating the Heiress and governing Alternia until Feferi ascended the throne. Eridan didn't trust any of them, but Feferi told him that they were the only ones who knew how to conduct the affairs of the empire. She needed them to help her rule her people until she gained solid footing as Empress.

Feferi wrapped up her shopping and began to return to Eridan's hive. Either he was still sleeping from the long journey, or he would be milling about his hive with his lusus. She found him returning from hunting for her lusus and letting out a huge yawn as he approached her. Feferi frowned at him for doing so much work after such a long journey as she hauled the groceries into his hive. She appreciated his effort for doing so, but she knew he was in no condition to be hunting right now. Besides, she like to feed Gl'bgolyb, and she didn't want Eridan to worry about hunting when he needed to recuperate from his trip.

"Thank you, but you reely should've been resting, Eridan," Feferi sighed as she began putting food away.

"I'm fine, Fef, you don't need to fuss over me. Besides, it was just like old times. You know I didn't mind feeding her for ya," he yawned again.

"You need to rest," Feferi insisted.

"Look, how about I help you cook first and rest afterwards?" he suggested.

"Alright, but you'd betta follow through and rest until you're not yawning every few minutes."

"Sounds good to me."

"How were your adventures with Vriska?" Feferi asked as she began cutting up a fish.

Eridan busied himself with cutting vegetables," They went pretty well. We had a good time together."

"Are you two back together?" Feferi prompted mischievously.

"Pfft, I wish. She still thinks I'm not good enough to be her kismesis again. She has some nerve to be sayin' such things. Her quadrant life hasn't exactly been so stellar either. _I _on the other hand have a caring matesprit after some _major_ trial and error and maturing over the sweeps. Man, I was _such_ a self-centered, whiny, grandiose piece of work! I mean you heard the things I said when I was six sweeps, Fef. You were the one who had to deal with me spoutin' off all that theatrical garbage and playin' games of cat an' mouse just because I had a whole slew of insecurities to deal with. On top of that, it doesn't help to be egotistical and socially inept either. If I had the opportunity, I'd probably punch my younger self in the face. I'd draw blood an' make him beg for mercy until he learned not to-"

"Eridan!" Feferi laughed," You're delving into theatrics again."

"I-I," he stammered," I need to chop this cucumber. Sorry, Fef, I'm workin' on it."

"It's okay. I know you are, and I'm so proud of you. You really have come a long way from the person you used to be," she giggled," Although, I do know there are some parts of you that probubbly won't go away completely because they're what make you who you are."

"You know, I think I see why Nep was gettin' all fed up with me when she was taking care of me. I should probably apologize or somethin'."

"Or somefin? You'd betta apologize to her when you get the chance!"

"I know. I'll write it down somewhere so I don't forget," he sighed.

"I'm glad you're not holding back with voicing your feelings anymore. That's what really exhausted me when we were morayeels, and it's why I broke up with you. You just made it really hard for me to talk to you and keep up with your emotional issues. I guess it didn't help that we were kids either, but I suppose that couldn't be helped either. I've done some pretty immature things in the past too!"

"Yeah, I never thought I'd be pursuin' a moirallegiance with a lowblood of all people."

"Eridan, you'd betta be nice. You shouldn't talk about your morayeel like that!" Feferi chided gently.

"I'm just sayin' that I'd never thought I'd be in that particular quadrant with a lowblood! Also, why would we be "morayeels"? That only worked with us because we're both seadwellers."

Feferi lightly hit his arm with a wooden spoon," You know I'm all aboat fish puns!"

Eridan smirked," Nautical japery."

"Maritime witticisms!"

"Aquatic pleasantries."

"Pelagic banter!"

"Abyssal satire."

"Oceanic raillery!"

"Thalassic badinage."

"Hmm…oh glub! I can't think of anymore synonyms. I guess you win, Eridan!"

"Was there ever any doubt to my superior vocabulary skills?" Eridan asked, feigning a dramatic tone.

"Oh you!" Feferi bumped his hip with her own.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, bumping her back.

This went back and forth for a little bit until Eridan nearly sliced his finger, causing Feferi to stop. After about an hour, Eridan and Feferi finished making brunch and settled down to eat. The two continued to chat about Eridan's exciting adventures at sea with Vriska until he decided to go back to his recuperacoon. Feferi went about his hive, tidying up as she went since there were a few things scattered across the floor. She noticed much of the furniture was dusty from Eridan's absence and decided to clean up while he slept. Feferi supposed he wouldn't have wanted anyone to be looting through his things while he was away, which was why his hive was so dusty. It wouldn't do for her to head back to the castle to find servants to help clean up because she was currently incognito from her tutors, and she wasn't planning on returning to her lessons anytime soon. It was time for her to catch up with Eridan for a bit and communicate with her friends.

Two hours went by when the sound of Trollian alerted her as she finished dusting half of the rooms in Eridan's hive; there were so many rooms on that sunken ship. A huge grin bloomed on Feferi's face as she saw Nepeta was online and sent a friendly greeting.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]

AC: :33 { *ac gr33ts the beautyifful young heiress with much excitement*

AC: :33 { *ac is in fact head over paws with excitement*

CC: *t)(e young )(eiress anticipates w)(at news t)(e lovely )(untress )(as for )(er tonig)(t*

AC: :33 { guess whos staying at my hive?

CC: 38D Glub! -Equius?

AC: :33 { warm but not quite!

CC: )(mm…Terezi?

AC: :33 { Nope!

AC: :33 { youre getting colder!

CC: Wait, do you mean blood colder or )(ot and cold game colder?

AC: :33 { hot and cold game! duh!

CC: 38P O)( okay.

CC: 38O wait

AC: :33 { ?

CC: 38D it's certain nubby-horned troll isn't it?

AC: :33 { maybe

CC: 3XD O)( du)(! I s)(ould )(ave known!

CC: )(e made your )(eart beat so fast didn't )(e?

CC: Or pump biscuit?

AC: :33 { either one is fine!

AC: :33 { but yeah he did

AC: :33 { it was such a nice feeling

CC: Did you ever get to tail him?

AC: :33 { *ac sighs wistfully* no

CC: No?

CC: W)(AL-E W)(Y NAUT?

AC: :33 { you know how he was pining after Terezi

AC: :33 { i couldn't do that to him!

AC: :33 { i'd just be getting in the way

AC: :33 { besides

AC: :33 { he doesnt feel the same way about me

CC: 38( w)(atever!

AC: X33 { look i just want him to be happy

CC: GLUB!

AC: X33 { what do you want me to do about it Feferi?

AC: :33 { i was the one who helped to get them together anyways

CC: Is )(e )(appier t)(at way?

AC: :33 { i

AC: :33 { well…

CC: 38( W)(ale w)(at, Nepeta?

AC: :33 { he s33ms happy?

CC: Seems and is are not t)(e same t)(ing.

CC: Is )(e )(appy wit)( Terezi?

AC: :33 { to be honest

AC: :(( { i dont think he is

AC: :(( { but thats just my opinion

AC: :(( { im not going to sabotage their relationship or anything!

CC: I'm not asking you to!

CC: I just t)(ink t)(at maybe )(e would be betta off wit)( you!

AC: :33 { oh shush

CC: I'm sea-rious!

CC: I betta Equius would agree with me

AC: :33 { he would not!

CC: Yes )(e would!

AC: :33 { nuh-uh!

CC: Y-EA)(-)(U)(!

AC: X33 { dont bring my sweaty moirail into this!

CC: 38O 38D 38O

AC: :33 { anyways

AC: :33 { how are your lessons going?

CC: I ran away like t)(e rebellious princess I am!

CC: W)(ale, just for a little bit

CC: I ran away to -Eridan's )(ive, and )(e )(appened to be t)(ere w)(en I arrived!

AC: :33 { ooh!

AC: :33 { are you two getting along?

CC: 38D You betc)(a!

AC: :33 { how well are you two getting along?

CC: 38) Swimmingly

AC: :33 { ooh im getting a case of the vapurrs

CC: 3XD GLUB! Don't you dare!

CC: )(e just got back from adventuring on the )(ig)( seas!

CC: )(e's reely tired rig)(t now.

AC: :33 { aww

AC: :33 { im so glad you two were able to work things out

AC: :33 { h33 h33. at least one of my ships became canon

AC: :33 { oh! karcat's up so i have to go now

CC: Crabcatch you later!

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]

Feferi sighed in mild frustration. She sincerely hoped that Nepeta would get together with Karkat, but Nepeta was so considerate about his feelings for Terezi. She supposed it wasn't Karkat's or Terezi's faults that they had feelings for each other, but Feferi felt that Nepeta should at least achieve closure with her feelings. She closed her husktop and walked to Eridan's respiteblock. He was snoring in his recuperacoon once more while his lusus slept soundly nearby as Feferi tiptoed over the floorboards. Feferi believed that, deep down, Nepeta still had feelings for Karkat, so perhaps she would be able to confess to him someday. With that thought in mind, Feferi bent down to kiss Eridan on the cheek.

There was a mirror standing near a wall opposite of Feferi.

For the briefest of moments, Feferi thought she saw a dead version of herself with a hole in her chest.

_I'm glad you two are )(appy…_

* * *

Oh hey this story isn't dead. I got writer's block and had a hard time figuring out the direction of this chapter, but I finally accomplished that. I Finished up senior year of highschool and my freshman year of college and played a lot of skyrim. I also drew some HS fanart.

Notes:

\- aquatic wisecracks ;)


End file.
